


Fucked Up Heart

by dunwilliamjosh



Category: Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), That Poppy (Musician) RPF, The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drug Use, F/M, Guns, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Love, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychopaths In Love, References to Drugs, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwilliamjosh/pseuds/dunwilliamjosh
Summary: !! THIS FANFIC WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN ON WATTPAD.COM, BUT I AM JUST POSTING IT ON AO3 JUST OUT OF BOREDOM INCASE I LOSE IT OR SOMETHING, NOT STOLEN OR ANYTHING !!"I love you with all my lil fucked up heart."In which Tyler Joseph is a psychopath, has a deep passion for serial killers, all things gore, murder, and Jenna Black doesn't know.





	1. Interlude

♫ ♫ ♫ 

Young Tyler Robert Joseph, only at 12 years old, was whistling the tune from "Kill Bill." He menacingly walked through the dark hallways of his house at 2 am while his entire family was still asleep, not having any clue their mysterious son was going to do something so dark, so sinister, something they wouldn't expect their first-born to do. 

While walking through the halls, he had a sharp chef's knife in his right hand while he dragged it on the walls quietly. It was a quiet, chilly first day of September, so the best way to celebrate the first day of September and Fall, (his favorite season) was to do a little spree of quiet killing, right?

He'd watch the movies. He'd seen the TV shows. He'd watch the documentaries. He'd do the research and reading. Tyler was quite the bright boy. He was ready and prepared.

Close to his front door, he quietly opened it. Now his house is a little old, so literally every door in his house creaks just slightly. And when he opened it, he tried his dearest best to do it so quietly it wouldn't. But just his luck, it did. He prayed his family didn't hear him, he paused and slowly looked upstairs, shining his small flashlight to where he was looking. Luckily, he didn't hear anything so he proceeded to go out and close his door.

He took a deep breath and shivered a little when the cool air hit his face. Tyler jumped off his stairs and ran to his sidewalk near his friend's house. 

"Where to start?" He deeply chuckled. Immediately, his neighbor's annoying dog came to mind. He always hated him. He had a deep hatred for him. He loved dogs, but Buster was just too.. much for him. So he picked up his feet and ran faster than ever to the house down the street.

Tyler panted and took out the chef's knife from his jacket and grinned widely, jumping over the fence now.

For some reason, his neighbor always left him outside but he was all cozy and tucked in his hut with a little door. So he was fine.

But not for long.

He glanced at his knife and gave himself a spine-tingling smile, huffing.

The 12 year old quietly opened Buster's door and turned on the little light by the side. He's just a dog, Jesus Christ. Why does he need all this stuff? The boy thought.

This immediately woke the dog up. He growled at Tyler because he knew he was creepy and had a dark side. He was about to bark but stopped when Tyler laid the knife on the dog's back.

"Hush, boy. This'll be quick."

\---

"And we just don't know what happened! When we woke up, we checked on him 'cause that's what we do every morning, and he was just.. gone. The only thing left," Mrs. Jimenez took out a yellow sticky note that had the symbol '|-/' on it. "was this. And we have no idea what it means."

Chris and Kelly sighed. "We'll get back to you if we ever see him, alright?" 

Mr. and Mrs. Jimenez nodded and walked out. 

"Mom, what happened to her?" Zack asked while coming out from the living room.

"You know that short lady down the street, the one with the dog?"

Zack looked at her, puzzled, like he had no idea what Kelly was talking about. She took a deep breath and threw her head back. 

"The one... who chased you down the street?"

Zack shot up. "Oh, yeah! What happened? Did something bad happen?"

"Well, their dog is missing. No one knows what happened."

Tyler was sitting down in their dining room, examining the same knife he used to cut and slaughter Buster. 

No one knows what happened.


	2. Warm Welcomes

"What a ride!"

Tyler Joseph, now 17 and starting 12th grade only tomorrow was with one of his best childhood friends, Melanie Martinez. Since he was starting school tomorrow, he thought the best way to finish the last day of summer was to do a little stealing spree. Basically, both of them would break into a store late at night and take some stuff, like every other criminal.

They were amateurs. They know at least a few people saw them, and they didn't care. They had a whole load of money, for god's sake!

"How many we got, Mel?" He asked while dodging cars and speeding 10 times faster than the average speed limit.

"Don't know. Maybe around 200 or something." She replied.

"Perfect." He smirked.

"Hey, can you drop me off? My parents have been getting suspicious that they started to check on me every hour, and it's almost 1 am, so I really need to get to bed."

"Oh, yeah sure. We're here anyways."

"Thanks, Ty. See you tomorrow."

She took half of the money and leaving some rest for him. This girl was spontaneous, she knew everything. She was quick and fast, and goodness, how did she jump over her fence so fast and quickly went up to her window acting as if it was a rock? Tyler sighed and smiled and continued to drive.

He pulled up to his driveway. Just his luck!! His parents weren't home, so obviously his siblings were asleep. He quietly prayed and walked inside, shoving the money in his pocket from his jacket.

The boy went out the back door and walked up his stairs. Running to his room he instantly shut his door and turned on his light.

"Alright! 100 dollars!" He cheered.

He took off his sweater and undressed, only being left in his boxers. He was fairly tired so he decided to watch serial killer documentaries until he got sleepy.

Tyler fell asleep around 3am, his favorite time.

\---

"TyTee! TyTee, wake up, it's time for school, TyTee!" A loud and high voice boomed in Tyler's ear.

"What?" He fluttered his eyes open to see his younger sister Maddy on top of him, bouncing.

"Maddy, get off of me!" He roughly pushed her off.

"What time is it anyways?" He croaked and checked his phone.

"Maddy, it's 6!"

"I knooow," She stretched out the 'O', "but Mom told me to wake you up so you can take me and Jay to school!"

Tyler rolled his eyes and groaned. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yep! I'm ready!" She smiled and this made him smile too.

"Good. Now get out so I can go take my shower."

Maddy nodded and walked out of Tyler's room.

After Tyler was done dressing up and stuff, he checked his phone again to see it was 7:35. Maddy and Jay's school regularly starts at 7:45 so it would be best to get going now.

"Come on guys, time to go." Tyler sighed and pushed the two out of the door and into his car.

They both buckled up and Maddy sniffed the air. "Tyler, why does your car smell weird?"

The boy instantly tensed up and cleared his throat. "No reason. Worry about yourself."

She shrugged and looked at Jay and he shrugged back.

Their school wasn't that far. He pulled up and looked back at Maddy and Jay.

"There you guys go. Be good, alright?"

"Okay, Tyler. Bye!!"

He checked the time on his radio and saw it was almost time for his school to start. Every morning he'd pick up Melanie so that's what he went to go do.

When he pulled up in her driveway he honked the horn and saw the girl quickly run out and into his car.

"Hi, Tyler!" Melanie shot him a smile and he smiled back. "Hi, Mel. Did anything happen yesterday?"

"No, everything was fine. They didn't notice I was gone."

"Good. Now let's get to school!"

\---

They entered their school and Melanie took a deep breath. "I hate this place. But I missed it."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, do you think Josh is coming back?"

She looked up at him while they walked. "Maybe. He missed his flight yesterday, so I'm not sure if he's coming today." Tyler nodded and they accidentally bumped into some girl.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" Melanie apologized. The girl looked up to reveal it was Jenna Black.

"Oh, hi Jenna." Tyler stuck his arms in his pocket.

"Hi, Tyler! How was your summer?"

"It was alright, I guess." He didn't know why Jenna was talking to him, the only time they talked and made contact was last year in English.

She nodded and there was a slight awkward silence. Melanie finally broke it by saying, "Well, it's good to see you!"

"Yeah, you too! Well, I need to get going. Bye, you two!"

Tyler looked at the girl as she ran and Melanie nudged him.

"You like her or something?"

Tyler scoffed. "No. She's way out of my league."

"True. You're so.. something, and she's so happy and bright. Definitely not your type."

They both laughed and the bell rang.

"I already checked my schedule the day before on that little website. Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. What class do you have?"

"I have science. You?"

"Same as last year. English."

"Bummer. Well, see you at lunch."

They both hugged and Melanie ran off while Tyler ran the other way.

\---

"Good morning class, and welcome back! I see some old and new faces, so if you're new, then welcome!" Tyler's last year English teacher, Ms. Rivera spoke up. He liked Ms. Rivera, she was chill and sometimes really funny. So he always enjoyed her.

He sat in the back and Jenna was in front of him. He studied her blonde locks while also focusing on the teacher.

Ms. Rivera was a very experimental and creative teacher. Their assignment was just to write 2 paragraphs what they did over the summer but to twist it up a little. Tyler thought this was easy. But literally all he did was hang out with Melanie, facetime calls with Josh, serial killer documentaries, the usual. So he would just lie. No one gets harmed, right?

Jenna turned around to the boy and grinned. "So, what'd you do this summer?"

Tyler looked around then back at Jenna. "Wait, you're talking to me?"

"Yes, duh!"

"But, why?"

"Oh, cause I think you're interesting and we should be friends!"

"Aren't we not?"

"I don't think we are."

Tyler sighed and rubbed his face. The girl was still smiling.

"Well.." Tyler tried to think of a decent lie. "I went to the fair. Hung out with a few friends. Went to a beach, traveled.."

"Oh, to where?" Jenna interrupted him.

"Uh.. Florida."

"Really? I was in Florida too! What part where you in?"

Tyler was getting a little furious with Jenna. "Look, how about you just leave me alone, alright?"

"Sorry," her smile faded and she turned away. He rolled his eyes and started to write.

Their class was over and Tyler was the first to walk out. Jenna caught up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Sorry for bothering you." She spoke.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't feel bad."

She smiled and walked away and Tyler caught Melanie with his eye.

He ran to her and hug her. "Hey, Mel!"

"Hi, Tyler! Oh, you wouldn't believe who I saw in my class today."

"Who?"

"Ashley Frangipane!"

Tyler slowly nodded. "Uh.. o..kay?"

She slapped him on the arm. "She's like a legend here! She's so cool, a-and so pretty, and her blue hair, she's just amazing!"

Tyler grinned. "You have a little crush, do you?"

Melanie was taken aback. "No, but you can't be talking, you like Jenna."

"Look, I don't even know her very well."

Melanie smiled. "Suuure."

\---

Lunch finally came and Melanie was ecstatic.

"What'd you get?"

"Just Taco Bell. As usual." Tyler replied, shrugging.

"Of course."

They were both eating in silence. They were eating in their usual place, the back of the lunchroom where no one could really see them. Everyone knew they were weird and that they're mysterious, but they don't care cause they're outsiders. They don't need to fit in, and they like that.

A chill went up Tyler's spine.

"Boo."

He turned around to see a famailar face.

"Josh!!" He got up and hugged his best friend tightly and so did Melanie.

"Hey, Joshua."

"How are you guys?" He said while sitting down beside Tyler.

"We're good. How was Japan?" Melanie asked.

"It was great! It's such a nice country and I'm really glad my ancestors are from there!" He grinned wide.

Tyler turned his head and noticed Jenna walking towards a table with some people he really never communicated with before. Josh and Melanie were talking about something stupid and he was just studying the girl.

He shook his head. I don't even know her. Tyler thought quietly to himself.

Melanie noticed Tyler and gave him her infamous big smile. He kicked her under her table which made her yelp.

"You dorks." Josh beamed.


	3. Crybaby

The trio walked out of the school and Tyler stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"So, where do you all want to go?" Josh spoke up. Melanie with her small self compared to the two boys was in the middle and all of them looked at one each other.

"I dunno. Maybe the park? We need to catch up on soo many things." Melanie spoke up and all of them agreed.

They all walked to the park and Tyler noticed Jenna climbing on a pastel-blue colored bike and this made the boy smiled. Melanie noticed him again and she grinned.

He rolled his eyes and they finally reached the park. They walked to their infamous spot, but first Melanie wanted to ride on the swings and luckily there were three so they all went on it.

They all slowly swung so they can talk.

"So... did you two... you know?" Josh quietly whispered and leaned in.

Josh found out about their dark secret not too long ago, just about 3 months ago but he was okay with it. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone, Melanie and Tyler telling him. Yes, he was taken aback and had to have a little time to himself to comprehend what was happening but he got a hold of himself and they're still friends.

"Yeah, we did a few times this summer." Melanie glanced at Tyler and smiled.

He smiled back. "Yeah, and it was great. I got a new restock of knives, they're pretty sick."

Melanie huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with the little one?"

"They're all rainbow holographic, Melanie really likes them and she can't have, or touch, any of them. If she does, well, let's just hope she doesn't."

Melanie gasped and looked up at Tyler, a goofy smile spread across his lips. "That's a threat, what the fuck Tyler!"

He ignored her and continued to tell Josh all about his new knives. "I learned some awesome new tricks with them. Remember that trick with my pocketknife I was trying to do all this time?"

Josh nodded, weirdly intrigued and closely listening, Melanie on the verge of crying and trying to block out the two boys.

"Well, I finally did it! I swear man, you need to see it in person, it's sick."

"What! That's awesome dude!" Josh leaned in to high-five him.

Then before they knew it, Melanie whined and started to break out into a cry, attracting looks from bystanders.

"Melanie..! No, no, shhh!"

But the girl didn't listen. She continued to cry and scream, Josh and Tyler just shooting glances at each other not knowing what to do.

They both sighed and Tyler picked up Melanie. They ran and the strangers still shot them weird looks, a 17 year old boy is running, carrying another 17 year old girl with an 18 year old with gauges running behind them.

Melanie still cried, wetting Tyler's shirt but he didn't care. The trio reached Melanie's house first and they ran inside, getting looks from her parents and her siblings but they all ignored.

Josh quickly opened her door and locked it, Tyler setting the girl down on the floor and she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"God, you are such a crybaby!" Tyler yelled at her. Melanie never liked it when Tyler always brought out his loud voice and yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She sniffed. "You couldn't stop talking about your knives!" Melanie hiccuped.

Tyler sighed and sat down next to her, Josh sitting infront of them. "I'm sorry, little one."

"It's okay..."

"Well now that Melanie ruined the park for us," he stopped when she shot him a mean look.

"I mean.. agh. Let me just shut up."

They all sat in silence for a while and Josh sat up.

"I better get going. My mom gets worried."

Tyler nodded and watched Josh walk out.

Melanie took a deep breath while blankly looking in front of her. "Sorry about the park."

"It's okay. You can have one of the mermaid-carved one."

She gasped and quickly turned her head at him. "That one?! That real-cool rainbow one, that one that I really like, the one that turns, that one?!"

Tyler chuckled. "Yes, you can have that one."

She wrapped his arms around his waist and dug her head into his chest. "Thank you, Tyler!!"

He smiled and pulled her closer. "You're welcome, kiddo."

They pulled away and Tyler stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He sighed.

"Oh.. okay. See you whenever, then."

And just like that, he was gone.

\---

The next day at school he and Melanie met Josh at his locker.

"Hi, Josh!" Melanie leaned on the locker beside him. 

"Hey you guys!"

"What's new?" Tyler crossed his arms.

"Nothing really.. but the office is making me show this new girl around. She's supposed to be coming in anytime soon."

"Really?"

"What's her name?" Melanie cooed.

"Debby."  
Tyler and Melanie both exchanged looks and shrugged. 

"Is she pretty?"  
"I dunno." Josh said while closing his locker. "Either way, I have to show her around."

Soon a girl with chestnut hair wearing a denim shirt with a skirt that matches came in. She looked around her surroundings and finally spotted Josh.

"There's her." Tyler and Melanie turned their head and watched the girl come over where they were.

"Hi! Are you Josh?"

"Yeah I am, you're Debby?"

"Yep, nice to meet you."

They both smiled and looked at each other for a while until Josh cleared his throat and gestured his hand to the two awkwardly standing behind Debby.

"These are my two best friends, Melanie Martinez and Tyler Joseph."

Debby turned around and looked both of them up and down, scrunching her nose but giving a fake smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you both." She reached out her hand for one of them to shake it.

Melanie shook her hand first and gave her a big wide smile. Tyler on the other hand was very uncertain and crossed his arms.

"Hi! I'm Melanie, it's really nice to meet you!" Debby took her hand away and glanced at Tyler.

"What? No welcome?"

Tyler looked up at the girl and bit his tongue. "I need to get going."

"Oh, um.. alright." Debby awkwardly tugged at her bracelet.

Melanie sighed and watched the boy run off. "Hey, where are you going?"

Tyler turned around and glanced at Debby then looked back down at Melanie.

"I don't know. I don't trust her for some reason."

Melanie ran her hand through her hair. "You can't assume shit like that. We literally just met her. De-stress your breasts."

Tyler shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm stupid."

Melanie huffed and chuckled shortly. "Yeah you are."

\---

Back at lunch, they didn't see Josh. He was still showing Debby around the cafeteria.

When he was done, he walked over to Melanie and Tyler's table but Debby immediately stopped him and grabbed his arm. They were walking to a different table with different people.

"What? Did you see that, Mel?"

"See what?" She had her mouth full with a Chipotle burrito.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he still had his focus on Debby and Melanie quickly gulped. "And I mean did you see what Debby did to Josh? They went to a different table."

Melanie waved her arm. "You're being paranoid, hush."  
Tyler sighed and shook his head. "Whatever."

Melanie tried to lighten the mood by grinning. "So... Friday the 13th is coming up.." she sang.

"Yeah, I know."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh my gosh, no. What are we gonna do that day? Since it's in October, it's gonna be extra spooky, right?"

Tyler nodded and smirked. "Yeah. I don't know what we might do. Maybe watch some horror movies."

Melanie stopped and stared at the boy. "T-That's it?"

"I mean, yeah. That's all we're gonna do, right?"

"Tyler, you haven't done anything so sinister ever since that incident with Mrs. Jimenez dog. Why not?"

"There's nothing I can do."

She sighed and placed her head down on the table.

"Can we go to the park real quick?"

Tyler grinned and nodded. "Sure, let's go."


	4. Roman Holiday

Both of the rebellious teens went out to the back of the school and when they finally went outside, they looked at each other and started laughing maniacally. Together, they locked hands and ran faster than they ever could to a nearby alleyway both of them knew by heart.

They both looked around and Melanie took out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket.

Tyler took out his own lighter which was a color of dark blue and so did Melanie, pink with a bunch of baby-ish doodles.

She took out two, throwing one to Tyler and he caught up flawlessly. They both lit both theirs up and Tyler pulled away, blowing out the smoke and Melanie did too but from her nostrils.

He leaned back on the wall behind him and twirled the cigarette in between his index and middle finger.

"So.." he started and she looked up at him, placing hers in her mouth and closing her lips.

"You and Ashley?"

She groaned and rolled her eyes, looking around and picking up a rock, throwing at him.

She took away the cigarette from her mouth and puffed out some smoke. "Can you shut up? I don't like her. We're just friends."

"The other day you were kissing her ass, talking about," he cleared his throat and locked his hands together. "'She's so pretty, her hair is beautiful, she's so cool, I just wanna fuck her!' shit like that."

Melanie gasped and saw her eyes were getting watery.

Tyler bit his lip and ran towards the girl. "No, no shh, I'm sorry, don't start." he comforted her.

"Yeah she's cool and all, and can't a girl compliment another girl?" She wiped her eyes and punched Tyler in the stomach harshly which made him back away.

"I guess." He sighed and walked towards the wall and brought his cig to his mouth but stopped.

"Mines blew out."

She threw him another one and Tyler grinned. "Thanks."

10 minutes had past and they were laughing, sitting down on the floor in front of each other, Melanie crying a few times and Tyler getting extremely annoyed by her.

They turned their heads to see a man, probably in his early 30's but looking as if he was in his 50's, walking towards them.

Tyler tensed up and slowly stood up and so did Melanie.

The man noticed Melanie and started to smirk. His walk became faster and soon he was running.

Both of them didn't know what to do, so they just stood there.

He ran up to Melanie and staring at her up and down. He then fixated his gaze onto Tyler then back at Melanie.

"Hello, pretty lady," The man exhaled onto Melanie's face.

Tyler clutched his fists and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey, back away from her."

The man turned his head and pushed Tyler down roughly, then he looked back at Melanie and brushed the back of his hand on Melanie's cheek. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared up at the man, Tyler noticing this and quickly getting back up.

He placed his hand on her throat and smiled. "You're so pretty."

"Leave her alone, man!"

"Shut up, pussy." He growled and wrapped his arms around Melanie's waist and started to pull her and run away from Tyler.

"Tyler, help me!"

He stuttered and clenched his fists again. Running up to the man, he walked in front of him and threw a punch to his face.

The man let go of Melanie which made her fall and slowly back away.

"You're going regret that."

He pushed Tyler against the wall and grabbed his collar, pulling him off the ground.

Tyler's vision became slowly blurry and he turned his gaze on to Melanie.

"Tyler! I-I don't know what to do!"

He started to cough and the grip around his collar became tighter.

Melanie hesitated and ran to the back of the man and threw hard punches at his back.

No, Melanie, why.. Tyler thought.

This made him turn around to her and drop Tyler. For a few minutes, he coughed and wheezed, catching his breath. He slowly regained his vision and noticed the man super close to Melanie, running his hand down her cheek once again and slowly to her chest.

Tyler looked around for something hard and noticed a huge rock and a beer bottle. He quickly grabbed the beer bottle and rock, standing up slowly now.

He took a deep breath and steadily threw the beer bottle against the man's head hard, making him fall down.

Then, he grabbed the rock and threw it forcefully onto his head, making him bleed and go unconscious.

He stared at Melanie and he gasped. "Come on, let's go!"

She nodded and took his hand and ran.

"Wait!"

Tyler stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"Should we go back to school?"

Tyler really forgot all about school. "Maybe not. School probably ends in like an hour, there's no point."

She nodded and gulped.

"Where do we go now?"

"Wherever." He bit his lip.

They both looked down then quickly back at each other, immediately getting an idea.

They continued to run, out of town.

\----

Both of them have been running for about 45 minutes now. They reached another part of town, noticing the street sign that says so.

"Tyler, I'm tired." Melanie groaned.

"No. We need a place to stay."

She groaned again and Tyler looked around his surroundings.

He started to run again and pulled Melanie, both of them still holding hands.

"Where we are going?"

"I'm trying to find a coffee shop, just somewhere we can stay."

After 5 minutes, he successfully found one and they ran inside.

They both got a few weird looks from certain people but he didn't care. He examined the shop and found a open seat.

Tyler glanced at Melanie who was tired and beaten down. He gently pulled her and they walked over to the seat.

Melanie immediately threw her head on the table dramatically which made Tyler chuckle.

A waitress, either in her early 20's, walked towards them and gave Tyler a smile. "Hi, what can I get for you both today?"

He glanced at Melanie then back at the waitress. "Water, ice cold, please?"

"Alright, and you?"

"Nothing, that'll be all."

She smiled and walked away from them.

The back of his jeans buzzed and he took out his phone, seeing like 10+ messages from Josh.

Josh: Dude, where ARE you?

Josh: You gotta help me, I'm stuck in detention. Well, not really, but I'm helping out, and it was a MISTAKE. I. NEED. HELP.

Josh: Okay for real, where are you?

Josh: If you ever get this message, me and Debby would like to go out for pizza with you and Crybaby

Josh: Seriously man, stop scaring me. Where are you?

Josh: I have your homework by the way.

Josh: You're not at school. You didn't come to school. I noticed you guys at lunch but when I turned back to your table, you guys were gone. I went to your house, you're not there, (don't worry I didn't tell your parents and they didn't ask). I went to Crybaby's house, she wasn't there. I went to the park and to our spot, you guys weren't there. I went to that food place we always go to, you guys aren't there. Where are you both?

Josh: YOU DIDN'T GET ARRESTED DID YOU

Tyler smiled and started to type.

Tyler: No man. We're fine. We're somewhere.

Josh: Yeah but WHERE?

Tyler hesitated and tapped his phone on the table.

Tyler: Can't say. But don't worry, we're fine. There's just... we'll probably be back tonight.

Josh: Why?!

Tyler: I'll explain it later. Don't worry.

Soon the same waitress came with Melanie's drink and set it down on the table. "Here you guys go. Enjoy."

Tyler gently tapped Melanie but she didn't wake up. He shook her and she slowly lifted her head.

"Hi, Crybaby. Here's your drink, you need it."

Melanie's eyes beamed and she gladly accepted the water. "Thank you!"

She took sips of it, already to the middle of it. "Where's yours?"

"I didn't get one. I'm fine."

She scrunched her nose and stared at Tyler, then pushing her drink to Tyler's end.

"Take a few of mine."

"What? No Mel, I'm fine."

"Take it!" she gave her 'famous' mean look, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Alright! Fine!"

About 20 minutes had past and Tyler noticed daylight slowly leaving.

"Uh oh. We better get going."

Melanie turned her head and dropped her jaw. "Yeah, you're right."

They both stood up and Tyler reached his hand out for Melanie to hold it. She did and Tyler was about to run but Melanie stopped, making him stop.

"What?"

She gave a side smirk and threw the glass of water down, then running to the cash register and messing up the entire counter, pushing the register down, making money fall every where and taking the ketchup tube, pouring ketchup everywhere on the counter.

"Come on, come on, let's go." She whispered and they quickly ran out.

They both laughed and Tyler noticed a man walk out.

"Hey, you two, come back in here!"

Tyler snorted and tugged at Melanie sleeve. "Oh shit, let's go!"

They ran to the other side of the sidewalk and ran faster than their hearts, even though they were laughing and had to stop a few times to catch their breaths.

"We're gonna get in so much trouble." Melanie wiped her eyes.

"Aren't we already?" He threw his arms around her shoulder and proceeded to run again, still laughing as they made their way back to Columbus.


	5. Hurricane

The two out of control teenagers finally reached Columbus around 11pm, delayed because they stopped at McDonald's, 7/11 for slurpees, then going to Target to look for Polaroid cameras.

Melanie found a really good one and surprisingly they had enough money, don't know how, the camera was only 45 dollars.

They bought the camera and bought extra film so they could take pictures on their journey.

Tyler stopped infront of the Target and sat down on the stairs, Melanie sitting beside him and watching the boy open the camera and open the film, putting it inside the back of the camera.

While Melanie was watching, she grinned as she looked at Tyler. For some reason, she had heart eyes for him, but she didn't feel it.

"It's ready!" He beamed and Melanie quickly shot up.

"Okay, let's go!"

They threw their trash on the ground and continued running but Melanie stopped once she found a really nice park filled with a bunch of flowers. Even though it was 10pm, she pulled Tyler and found a good spot filled with daisies.

She sat down and took out her lighter and cigarette, lighting it up. This gave Tyler a really good chance to take a picture and he did.

Melanie took out her cigarette and inhaled, puffing out smoke from her nostrils while she glanced at Tyler.

The picture came out and he flapped it so it can dry. Once it did and the picture was clear, he gave it to Melanie so she could see.

She smiled wide and grinned. "It's perfect."

Tyler thought of another idea, he took her hand and grabbed a daisy, placing her cigarette in between her index and middle finger and the daisy in the palm of her hand.

He shot a picture and smiled once it came out.

"You have nice photography skills." She cooed and Tyler grinned back.

He checked the time on his phone and gasped. "Let's get going."

\---

Tyler dropped off Melanie and he took out his key and walked inside. He saw his parents sitting on the dining table, his mom holding her head in her hands and his dad gently poking Kelly gesturing Tyler in the doorway.

"Tyler, my baby, where have you been?" She sobbed and ran up to him to tightly hug him.

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm here now." He hugged her back and stroked his weeping mother's hair gently.

Kelly sniffs and nods. "Alright, you're here so that's all that matters. Food is on the table, take whenever you're ready."

He nodded and smiled, running up the stairs to his room.

The tired boy threw his bookbag harshly on the floor and groaned, rubbing his face and steadily walking towards his bed.

He threw himself on the bed and sighed, taking out his phone and going to his text messages.

Josh: You back yet?

He glanced at the time. It was almost 1 am.

Tyler: Yeah I'm home just chilling.

Josh: Okay good, I was getting really worried cause Crybaby wouldn't answer my text messages.

Josh: Oh hold up, I just got a text message.

Tyler did too and he pressed the notification.

Crybaby added you into a groupchat.

Skeleton Clique: Members-

Baby Boy (Tyler)

Dog Breath (Josh)

Crybaby (Melanie)

Baby Boy: Melanie what the fuck is this?

Crybaby: I made a group duhhh

Baby Boy: Yeah but why?

Crybaby: Idk I thought it was easier and plus here we can tell Josh why we left, cause honestly I cba telling him tomorrow

Baby Boy: Dumbass, If you're tired get some rest, you were pretty beaten down today.

Dog Breath: That's nice and all, but why was Crybaby tired? What happened?

Tyler sighed and smiled.

Baby Boy: Okay here so look, We, well, I saw you coming over to our table, but Debby pulled you away, and I guess it just bothered me? We always eat lunch together.

Crybaby: Tyler's just paranoid, it's probably because you just came back and we haven't seen you, well in person, for so long.

Dog Breath: Oh, yeah, she just wanted to show me her friends.

Baby Boy: Her friends? Isn't she new?

Crybaby: Tyler shut up and let Josh talk.

Baby Boy: Shut up, Melanie

Dog Breath: Yeah she's new, but she had some friends at our school and trust me, they were really excited and happy to see her. And I'm pretty friendly, I make friends very easily so of course I joined in. And they are super nice.

Dog Breath: But don't worry you two. You guys are still my best friends and no one's gonna change that, even if you two are fucked up.

Baby Boy: Okay, that relieves me.

Dog Breath: So.. can you guys tell me why you left?

Crybaby: Well Tyler was upset, so I suggested the park, but that's I guess in code for sneaking out. We went to a nearby alleyway and just hung out, smoked, but that all got ruined by this cunt who nearly kidnapped me and almost killed Tyler.

Dog Breath: Hold up, WHAT?

Dog Breath: Crybaby why didn't you tell me? Are you okay now?

Crybaby: I'm okay now. Tyler saved the day by knocking him out with a rock and a beer bottle. Then we just ran off out of the town and stayed there for God knows how long.

Dog Breath: Oh okay.. and you guys came back late why? Crybaby: We got a little out of control.. Baby Boy: Yeah, see, we were a little hungry so we stopped at McDonald's, went to another alleyway and sat there eating 20 piece chicken nuggets (40 in all), french fries, then stopped by 7/11 because Melanie wanted a slurpee. Then I guess we got distracted because we went to Target to look for Polaroid cameras. Crybaby: And we bought one! And Ty took really good pictures!! Baby Boy: Stop it. Stop it you! Dog Breath: That seems so sick. I wish I was as bad as you guys. Crybaby: Don't say that, Joshua. You be a good bean. 2 hours passed and the groupchat was filled with corny dad jokes from Tyler, debates on aliens from Josh, and tears and thoughts that make you think "Holy shit..." from Melanie. It was 3am anyways. Crybaby: I'm tired. See you two tomorrow. Baby Boy: Night Crybaby. Josh: I'm just glad you guys didn't get hurt. Especially Melanie. Tyler: Yeah she's like a baby, I have to take care of her. Josh: Are you implying you're the mother? Tyler: Are you? Josh: You do seem really feminine at times... Tyler: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW I'm hurt Josh: It's true and even the government knows it Josh: Hold up another good conspiracy theory Tyler: I'm about to block you if you don't stop with your dumb conspiracy theories Josh: MY THEORIES ARE REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT Tyler: GOODNIGHT JOSHUA \---- Tyler woke up at 9am and he checked the time. "Oh shit, I better get going!" He's been late a few times, so many times his school had to bring in his parents and complain. He was home that day, and trust me, when his parents got home, Melanie and Josh had to throw rocks at his window to get his attention 'cause he was banned from his phone for like a week, and that was the worse week of Tyler's, Josh's and Melanie's, lives. If they found out he was late again, well that was the last straw. No more seeing Josh and Melanie for 2 weeks, and he could not live without them. He had no time to dress so he scattered his entire laundry basket, sniffing every pair of his jeans and shirts. He found one that wasn't really smelling so he quickly dressed but fell while putting on his jeans. After 5 minutes of falling, tripping, and sweat, he rushed to his door but stopped once his hand was on the knob. Tyler didn't know if his parents were downstairs, but he's not taking the risk. So he ran to his window and opened it, throwing his bag down first to see how far the drop was. Once his bag fell, he put his legs out first then fell, immediately hitting the ground. He groaned and brushed the dirt off, picking up his bag and sprinting. No time to pick up Melanie. He dodged people, people walking their dogs, little kids walking with their parents, until he finally reached his school. He slowly walked inside the hallway and sighed, a few people were still out. Tyler made his way to his first class, which he knew wasn't going to be good. \---- "Tyler, can I see you for a moment?" His math teacher, Mr. Hayes asked. "Uh, yeah. Did I do anything?" "No, no, you didn't," he chuckled and dropped his glasses then rubbed his face. "You didn't come to school yesterday, well, you did, but I didn't see you in my class or the entire last hour of school. Also, you have slight bruises on your arm, are you okay?" Tyler chuckled and threw his head back. "Mr. Hayes, I'm fine, I just fell yesterday but that's all." He sighed and raised his hands. "Alright. But why were you gone yesterday?" He tensed up and tried to think of a decent lie. "There was a small family emergency, and they needed me quick, my family." "Oh, okay. Well, that's all I needed to hear. You're a bright student, Tyler. You can go on now." Tyler smiled and nodded, walking out of his class. He saw Josh next to the door, his arms and legs crossed. "Hey, Tyler, did anything happen?" "All he did was ask why I wasn't at school and he asked about this bruise." Tyler pointed on his arm. "Whoa. That looks bad. Hey, have you seen Melanie?" Tyler shook his head. "No.." Josh looked over Tyler's shoulder and dropped his jaw, tapping Tyler and he saw where the awestruck boy was looking at. It was Melanie, she had dyed her hair half black, half blonde and she was wearing a shirt with Elmo's head cut off and X's for eyes, with a plaid skirt and ripped fishnet tights and laced-up black wedges boots. "Hello, boys." She smiled and greeted them and walked to the bathroom. The two boys looked at her up and down. "D-Did you see that?" Tyler said, his mouth still open. "Good, cause I was making sure if I wasn't going crazy."


	6. Semi-Automatic (I Kinda Like It When I Make You Cry)

It was finally free period for both Tyler and Josh, Melanie still in class. Both of them were outside sitting on the bleachers on the field.

Tyler looked around while he had his left hand in his pocket. "You ready?"

Josh smiled. "Yeah."

Tyler took a deep breath and revealed his super-cool holographic multi-colored butterfly pocket knife.

"Whoa... dude, this is so cool." Josh cooed.

"Yeah." Tyler breathed out. "Now watch," he picked it up but paused and stared at Josh. "You might wanna move back."

"Oh yeah." He moved back slightly and watched Tyler in awe.

He slowly started to spin the knife between his fingers, then spinning it faster than Josh's mind could comprehend. He then finished his trick by spinning it one last time and flawlessly catching it with his hand.

"Dude, that was SICK!!" Josh congratulated him and gave him a high-five.

"Yeah I know." Tyler smiled.

Josh looked at his watch. "Let's get going. I need to study anyways, so let's hit the library."

Tyler nodded. "Okay."

They went inside the school and Josh went to the library. Tyler was stopped by Jenna Black, once again.

"Tyler, where were you yesterday?" Jenna sighed and hugged him.

Um.. what?

Why was Jenna Black hugging him, and why did she care so much?

"I.. had to go somewhere." He awkwardly patted her back and pulled her away.

She nodded and moved her lips to the side. The girl then noticed his bruise on his right arm and gasped. "What happened?!"

"Look, why do you care so much, and why are you kissing up my ass? I know as hell you don't feel sorry for me, and I know you really don't want to be my friend, so just.. leave me alone, alright? You're fake and disgusting, so fuck off." He sneered and walked away.

She watched him walk off, leaving her stand in silence and bewildered.

\---

"Friday! Yes! Finally!" Josh sighed as the trio walked outside.

Melanie smiled and stroked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Where do we go now?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go to our spot!" Josh beamed and they all agreed.

Jenna slowly came out from the building and watched all of them run off, making her a little sad and defeated.

They all sat down in their spot, which was just a little tree and a bench Tyler and Josh installed themselves. The tree had carvings of their initials and had a bunch more. Melanie brought out her own silver folding pocket knife and was carving a doodle of a carousel with a horse on it.

"What you drawing, Crybaby?" Tyler asked and watched the girl.

"Oh well, I really want to get a tattoo so I guess that's what I want to get."

"Hey.. yeah, that's a really good idea!"

"What is?" Josh turned his head to Tyler.

"Let's all get our first tattoos! It'll be so fun!"

"Not.. matching, please." Melanie furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, not matching. We get our owns."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Josh put up his hands.

"But.. I would like to dye my hair."

Both Tyler and Melanie shot up their head so fast, then looked at each other. They instantly burst into laughter.

"You're joking, right?" Tyler sighed and catches his breath.

"No! I-I'm not, I really would like to!"

"Why, Joshua?"

"Cause if Melanie can dye her hair then fuck it, so can I!"

"Okay. That's actually a good idea. If you don't want to get a tattoo, we can help you dye your hair."

"What colors are you thinking of getting?" Melanie asked.

"Um.. maybe orange?"

She scrunched her nose and furrowed her eyebrows. "Orange? No. How about..." She stood up and walked in circles around Josh, fluffing and playing with his hair.

She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his thighs, face to face, nose to nose with him.

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"Blue! Yes! It's perfect!" She grinned and stared at Tyler. "No?"

"I-I mean, blue is okay."

She clapped her hands and squealed. "Great! Let's all go tomorrow."

"Uh.. hey you all."

They all turned their head to see Jenna Black standing behind them, tugging at her sleeve.

Tyler instantly stood up and she was staring at.. him.

"Can I speak to Tyler please?"

Melanie shot a glance at Josh and smiled. "Sure."

"Wait, but I--"

She fiercely grabbed Josh's arm and pulled them away from the two.

Jenna looked around for a place to sit and sat down on a tree stump next to Tyler, but he slowly scooted away.

"Can you please talk to me?"

"Sure. 1. How did you find us? 2. If you found us by... stalking us, you're fucking creepy, and that's another reason why I don't want to hang out with you, 3. what part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" He was seriously exasperated with this girl now.

In actuality, he did want to hang out with her. She seemed so happy, bright, always smiling, always getting along with everyone, but he didn't want to show that.

Jenna brought her hands to her face and silently cried. This made Tyler's heart break just a little, teensy, tiny, minuscule bit but he kinda likes it whenever he makes someone cry cause he's twisted up inside.

She wiped her face with her sleeve and looked up. Her face was bright red as an apple. Jesus, even though she looked a mess, Tyler thought she still looked really pretty.

"I came here to apologize, I'm really sorry for bothering you, I just-- at certain times, when you're not with.. uh.. Josh and Melanie you always seem so alone and down, I thought I could help and be closer with you."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm a really, happy and genuine person. I.. like to make people happy, I'll admit that. Sometimes you don't have to be happy, that's okay. At times, it's okay to feel lost. In my view, I think everyone deserves to be happy and feel happy, uh.." Jenna stopped when Tyler was looking at her very weirdly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just rambling.."

No, please continue. Tyler didn't want to admit he could be falling in love with her, but he wasn't. He just liked hearing the girl speak about whatever was on his mind but at the same time it roughly irritated him how she tried getting into his life, when he didn't want to.

"Well, maybe I don't need help. I'm fine, thanks for your concern, now leave me alone."

She grew furious with him. "Why are you so mad all the time? Why do you always like to push people away?!"

"Listen, you don't know me so you can't assume shit like that. If you came here to argue again, then just fucking leave. I have no problem." He stood up and clenched his fists.

He grinned when he saw the fear in Jenna's eyes, assuming she saw him clench his fists into a ball.

"Leave or not. I'm getting tired of you."

The poor girl, she tripped while running, ignoring calls from Melanie.

"Tyler what the fuck did you do?" She ran to him, Josh following her from behind.

"I pushed her away. I yelled at her. I scared her away." He grinned goofishly.

Melanie groaned and screamed. "You DUMBASS! What the hell is wrong with you, can't you see she just wants to become closer to you?"

She turned to him and sighed.

"Can't you see she likes you?"

"Oh my GOD! Shut up with that bullshit already!" He yelled and threw a punch to Melanie's face.

Hard.

So hard, she fell back and held her cheek. Josh leaned down to her and gently removed her hand to see a really bad bruise and a red stain forming.

He looked up at Tyler. He showed no sign of sympathy for Melanie.

And he didn't feel it, either.

"Come on, Josh. Let's go." She attempted to stand up, Josh helping her.

They walked off, leaving Tyler alone.

He screamed and threw a punch to the tree, making him bleed but he didn't care.

He didn't care anymore.

He didn't care about Melanie, Josh, Jenna.

I didn't care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfiction was originally posted on Wattpad; it's still up and running. I am the op of this fanfic but I just wanted to post it on AO3 if anything happens to the original copy, like say if my account gets deleted. Also I know how much clique members are on AO3 which means more support!
> 
> Also please don't get the wrong idea. I love Tyler and animals so it is never my intention to seem like I don't and I support animal cruelty, cause I don't. So please don't get the wrong idea. It is never my intention to offend to hurt any of you all. Stay safe guys. |-/


End file.
